


How do you confess to someone?

by wongyurt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a drabble??, they're bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyurt/pseuds/wongyurt
Summary: Seungcheol has a love problem and asked Jihoon for help.





	How do you confess to someone?

**Author's Note:**

> i've came up with this idea when i'm about to sleep lol

It's Tuesday and every tuesday, his classes always finishes after lunch. He usually leave school at 5 PM. Every tuesday, after class, he spends his free time at the music room composing or just playing some instruments.

The music room was always lock when not in used but as a music club president, Jihoon have a spare key so he can go there anytime he wants.

He's at the music room right now but Jihoon can't concentrate in what he's doing right now because of the man that keeps on tapping his foot on the floor.

"Can you stop doing that?" Jihoon finally said and stopped what he's doing.

"Doing what?" Said the man still tapping his foot.

"That! It's distracting me." Jihoon pointed his foot and the man stopped.

"Sorry."

"Why are you even here, Seungcheol hyung? I know you've finished your classes so why are you still here?" Jihoon asked, completely forgot what he's actually doing and talked to the older.

"Actually, that's the reason why I am here. Since all of our friends still have classes and I remember that you also finish early today I decided to visit you. You know, some bonding time with my bestfriend." Seungcheol said and went towards the younger. He sat beside Jihoon and put his arms around the other's shoulder.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and faced the older. "Really, hyung? I thought you're here for something? You always drop by at the music room when you need something. Spill it."

Seungcheol heaved a deep sigh and looked at Jihoon's eyes. The older looked at him intently causing Jihoon to look away. "You see, I have someone I like for a long time now. Like I super like like that person I think I love them already. The problem is, I don't know how to confess. You know that I'm used to receive confession not the one confessing. So Jihoon tell me, how do you confess to someone?" The older finally said.

They've been friends since they were young and it's the first time he heard Seungcheol saying he likes someone. The older is always famous for both boys and girls on their school but he haven't seen him with someone for months already.

His past relationships were not that serious. He actually never had a single relationship that can be called a real relationship. It's either Seungcheol is too kind to reject the person or he's bored and wants to have some fun for a while. That's why it's very new to Jihoon that Seungcheol has somebody he likes. 

The younger raised an eyebrow and looked at the man sitting in front of him. "Really, hyung? You're totally asking a person who doesn't have a dating experience? I don't have an idea too! Maybe searching on the internet or asking other who's expert in dating? Try asking Mingyu or Jeonghan they can surely help you, tho." Jihoon said and he heard Seungcheol sighed again. 

"But Jihoon, I already tried asking them and none of their suggestion works. The person I like is kinda dense. I tried everything to express my feelings and he seems to find it as a friendly action only." Seungcheol said and his face suddenly became sad. 

"Sorry hyung as much as I want to help you but I can't thing of a way for you to confess. So he's a guy? What's his name?" Jihoon asked out of curiosity. 

The older shooked his head. "Nuh uh, I will reveal him if you help me. Just this time, I'm really sure you can help me." Seungcheol insisted. 

"Okay, just keep your crush to yourself, I'm not interested anymore." Jihoon said while rolling his eyes once again.

"Oh Jihoon, I'm sure you're really interested about this. Tell me, if you are me, how will you confess?" Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon suddenly thinks because of that. "I don't know. Maybe tell him that I like him, tell him the things that I like about him, when did I start liking him and how precious he is to me. There. I think it's kinda good." The younger said and noticed that the older face has brightened up.

Seungcheol thought for a second before replying to what Jihoon have said. "So it goes like this? I like you, Lee Jihoon. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Your smile makes happy and your presence makes me weak. Every time you're around me, I can't think about anything else except you. When I'm sleeping, I always dream about us being together. I don't know where did I start liking you. Maybe when you first sleep on my shoulder or when said you don't want to lose me or maybe I liked you the first time I saw you. I just don't know, it came like out from nowhere. I like you, no I love you. Like that, Ji?" The older said.

Jihoon was left speechless. He felt that Seungcheol really meant that words he said to the younger. Of course it is not true because Seungcheol only sees him as a friend but it still feels so real. So real his heart started to beat fast. 

"Y-yeah, just l-like that." Jihoon try not to stutter: failed. He doesn't care if he looks like an idiot in front of Seungcheol because he's sure his face turns red right now.

"Really? Thank you, for making my confession successful! Goodbye, Jihoonie. Love you!" Seungcheol said and he went out of the room as fast as he can.

Jihoon was left there standing and still processing what happened. Choi Seungcheol likes him. His friend that he likes for years likes him too. It really took him a minute to realized what Seungcheol had said.

Too much happiness he dialed Seungcheol's number and impatiently waited for the older to answer.

"Jih-"

"Hyung! I like you too! I like you for years and I didn't expect you to like me too."

"Great. Now get out of the room, I want to kiss you right now. I love you."

_Now, that's how you confess to someone._

**Author's Note:**

> haven't proofread it yet sorry for the typos and wrong grammar :)


End file.
